


Avengers x reader Soulmate AU One Shots

by Marvel_bitcchh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_bitcchh/pseuds/Marvel_bitcchh
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about you meeting different members of the Avengers and other Marvel characters who just so happen to be your soulmates.Sorry if it's not very good but I do welcome requestsEnjoy!





	1. Bucky : Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first One-shot collection so sorry if it's not like the other one-shots you've read. I'm used to using loads of chapters for expansion of the plot and character development etc. etc.  
> I'll try and post often and I definitely want you guys to request stuff otherwise the amount of writer's block I will get will be crazy. thanks

Why did the universe have to be so bloody cruel? Everyone had a soulmate. That’s just how the world was. You had the full name of your soulmate (or soulmates) somewhere on your body. When my friends and I were teenagers and we learnt the real meaning behind the tattoo, we had all obsessed with finding them. Looking them up online, fantasizing about where and when we’d meet them. They were the only ones who I told, mostly because they were with me when I found out.

I had searched up the name ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ into google and had been completely crushed to see a date of death. All my friends had been supportive towards my ‘loss’ and tiptoed around the subject when I was there.

A few years later, we were all still relatively close, but we had drifted. I now worked for SHIELD. I started pretty low on the ranks, but today was my first day in the highest position you could get. Director Fury’s right-hand man.

As I walked into his office, I saw a face which had appeared so many times in the news.

‘y/n, this is…’

‘Tony Stark. Pleasure’ I cut off Fury and extended my hand towards the billionaire. Both men looked shocked. Fury, because I had cut him off and Tony because I hadn’t seemed instantly wooed by his presence.

‘Hey there darling. And how are you doing today?’ his eyes raking all over me. God, some men could be such pigs

‘I’m not interested in you romantically or sexually Stark. Barely even platonically, so I suggest you get to the point of why you’re here’

‘I’m going to like you’ he chuckled. ‘Well, sorry to whisk you away from your job before you’ve even had a chance to really start it, but I’ve got a new job for you. Well, he does’ He gestured behind him to   
Fury.

‘The Avengers initiative. We think you’d make a good addition to the team’

Was he serious?

‘May I ask why exactly’ 

‘Rememebr when you hacked into SHIELD every day for a month, just to see if you could it. Or when you snuck into our lab and reprogrammed all of the bots to work twice as fast as before. Or when you actually fooled us into thinking you were someone completely different for the first year you worked with us?’ he raised an eyebrow at the last one.

I grimaced at this and began to instantly launch myself into the same apologies I’d given him years ago when I told him. I had a difficult past and knew that it would just be much better if I pretended to be someone else until I felt safe enough to reveal my true identity.

The conversation went on for a little while and eventually, it had been decided that I would go to the Avenger's tower straight after the meeting, and would move in with all of the others.

‘So what was your name when you were pretending to be someone else for a year’ Aske Tony once we were in his ridiculously expensive looking sports car.

‘Erin. After I revealed my identity, everyone just kept calling me Erin because they said it suited me better or something. I actually like it a little better than my actual name’

‘Well, Erin it is then’

We arrived at the tower and I was quickly introduced to everyone. Steve was incredibly chivalrous, kissing my hand and calling me ma’am. Bucky was equally so with just hint of flirting. Wanda was kind and Natasha kind of just acknowledged me. Clint was playful, and I promised to be his pranking buddy, while Bruce was quite reserved but I could tell he meant well. Just then a loud crashing sound of thunder surrounded my ears and a very muscled Thor and a handcuffed Loki appeared out of thin air.

You grinned at how no one seemed particularly phased by this sudden phenomenon.

This was going to be a very interesting arrangement.

 

*a few months later*

 

I was now very close to everyone on the team. A little closer to some than others, like Bucky. He was so sweet and a crush on the infamous winter soldier had quickly developed. I didn’t have much hope for anything to happen, however. He probably had a soulmate that he just hadn’t met yet and I had given up on finding anyone. If they weren’t the one person designed to be with me until the end of the line, then what was the point.

Of course, that didn’t stop my feelings. And didn’t stop Natasha from finding all about my incredible misfortune. She had been sympathetic but also told me to get off my butt and do something about my crush. 

‘What did I have to lose’ she said. ‘Only my dignity’ I replied. In my head, of course.

One day, she declared that everyone was going to go swimming in the pool that no one ever used. I grimaced at the thought of being in a swimming suit, where my soulmate tattoo was on display for all the world to see. Oh well, guess I just had to suck it up and deal with it.

I changed into a simple black bikini and wrapped a towel around my shoulders before heading to the pool. I stepped into the pool room and was met with the sight of everyone already in the pool, splashing each other or seeing who could dive better. Everyone looked so happy

‘Erin! You finally made it’ shouted Tony before Steve pushed him into the pool off the diving board making everyone laugh

‘Come one. Hop in’ said Steve, coming up behind me and yanking the towel from my shoulders. He laughed as he began to push me towards the pool

But suddenly his laughter stopped and just held my shoulders firmly. I turned to look at him and saw him staring intently at my tattoo.

‘Yeah…He’s my soulmate. Was. He died in the war in the 40’s. I think he was your friend, wasn’t he?’ I spoke to him, but he still didn’t move.

‘This doesn’t make any sense. Buck, come here’ my face went red as I noticed everyone was looking now. God don’t tell me that James was their best friend or something. 

‘It’s really nothing guys. Do you mind if we just move on? I’ve known that I’d never get to meet him for almost a decade now so don’t worry about little old me’ I laughed awkwardly, trying to go into the pool but Steve held me still. ‘Steve, please let go’ he looked like he was about to, but Bucky decided now was a good time to appear.

‘What’s going on Stevie’ he laughed at his friend but completely froze when he saw what he was staring at.

‘What? But that…that’s not possible’

‘Yeah, I know. He died a long time ago. Don’t know why fate was this cruel but it was so let’s just move on to a different topic’ I said, doing my best to make it clear that I was really uncomfortable.

‘No, Erin, I’m saying it doesn’t make any sense because that’s my name. Bucky’s just a nickname’

You could hardly believe it. He…your crush…was your soulmate. But wait. ‘What do you mean this isn’t possible?’

‘I don’t have your name as my tattoo. I have (y/n) (y/m/n) (y/l/n)’

Suddenly you looked at Tony. Remembering the first day, where he’d actually introduced you as Erin. The two of you made eye contact and began laughing hysterically. Everyone else just looked incredibly confused at our sudden outburst.

‘What’s so funny?’ asked Bucky after about a minute of watching cry from laughter

‘Erin is a…pseudonym…of sorts. That is my real name’ I said, wiping a tear and composing myself

‘So I take it we both developed crushes on our soulmates over a series of months after both thinking our soulmates had died back in the 40’s’

‘It would seem that way James’

‘Well then (y/n)’ he smirked, before pulling me towards him into a deep kiss

I was vaguely aware of the others hollering and Tony wolf whistling, but I didn’t care. I was kissing your soulmate. And boy what a team we would make.


	2. Steve Rogers: a wonderful mistake

It was the last lesson of uni you had that day and you had once again been caught staring at your soul mark. Everyone had one. It was a black mark where your soulmate would first touch you. Once they did, it would fade away to your natural skin tone.

The way yours was shaped, looked like you would hold hands with yours. It seemed so sweet and kind and couldn’t wait for it.

However, for what was probably the third time today, your professor had to draw you out of your trance and back to his boring lecture on economics. It seemed to go on for hours.

 

Eventually, it ended and you packed your stuff up and scurried out the door as fast as you could. You walked quickly down the street, pulling your black hood over your head, making sure to tuck away all of your hair as the rain began to fall. Just your luck. You checked your bus schedule and saw that it was running late too. You walked quickly to your bus top and sat down next to someone in almost the exact same outfit is you. Right down to the socks.

He glanced at you wearily but when he caught your eye, looked back down at his feet again quickly.

Just then, further down the street that You had just walked down, a man crashed through a store window, rolled onto the pavement and started sprinting. He was quickly followed by four different men, all heavily armed with something a little more high tech than the average police gun. He got closer and closer until he was about to run directly past you.

Except he didn’t run past you as such, more grabbed your hand and dragged you along with him.

The whole situation had you very confused but your gut told you it was better to go with him than be left for those heavily armed men to deal with you, so you sprinted alongside him. Though you quickly became out of breath to the point where he was practically dragging you to keep up with him. You noticed him holding a huge shield in his hand…you know…right before he threw it at one of the men, ricocheting off of the building and bouncing back over towards you. It looked like it was coming straight for your head, so you screamed and ducked a little. He grabbed it, gave you a look and sped up.

Eventually, you became a fair bit ahead of them and turned a corner, stopping to catch your breath. That’s when you lifted your hood up

‘What the hell man. Why’re those guys after you’ you said, gasping for air in between words

‘You’re not Bucky’ he said, clearly as confused as you were at the whole situation, also panting, but not nearly as heavily as you.

Then, just as the two of you had caught your breath, the men turned the corner and opened fire, landing some kind dart in your neck. The world began to spin and grow dark and you felt a strange build up of energy inside of you. It burned you from the inside out. The mystery man tried to grab your hand and pull you away from the danger but the sensation had blocked out everything. You couldn’t move as the energy grew around you.it grew and grew until became so painful that you wished it would just knock you out. You couldn't hold it in any longer. You let out a scream, all of the energy that was once inside of you, pulsing outwards and knocking down the men around you. everything draining from your body.

Your legs couldn’t hold you up any longer and they gave way. The man rushed over and caught you before your head splattered onto the pavement below. He was saying something, you presumed it to be words of trying to get you to ‘stay with him’ but you were too far gone. The last thing you saw before you blacked out was that your left hand had turned to its normal skin tone.

You woke up in a hospital bed in a lab of some sorts. You looked around the room, trying not to do too much damage to your already killer headache and spotted Captain America in the corner looking down concerned. Why the hell was he here? Then it all flooded back to you. How he had grabbed your hand at the bus stop and helped you get away from those guys. How they had shot you with something and all of that energy. What the hell was all of that?

‘Where am I?’ you croaked. It got his attention and he was immediately by your side with a glass of water. When you finished the glass, he put it to the side.

‘You’re in the Avengers tower. In their hospital wing technically. How much do you remember’ he asked. 

‘I can technically remember everything, but the why and how, I’m a little fuzzy on’ you said.

'I am no expert at this kind of stuff but I’ll do my best. So I was told, when you came here, that you have this mutant gene in you, I think, and that thing that those guys shot at you. It kind of…awakened it…I guess…and um…you knocked all of them out and just collapsed.’

‘So what’s going to happen now’ you asked. You knew they were not about to just let a new mutant roam the streets.

‘Fury wanted you locked up, but I managed to get something only a little better. You can join the Avengers. You’d train with us and go on missions with us. We can’t just let you go and I know that it’s actually pretty horrible. To have to leave everything behind and risk your life everyday…but it’s the best you got really’ Barely showing that you’d heard him, you glanced down at your hand

‘And are you…’

‘Yes, I am. I am so sorry, I brought you into this.’

‘As long as I can be with you, I think I can handle anything thrown at me’ he smiled

‘I’m sorry you got stuck with me’

‘I’m not’

He looked at you, surprised by what you’d said. You stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned into a blissful kiss. With Captain America. You’re soulmate

 

*later*

 

'By the way...'you started as Steve led you down the various halls of the compound.

'Yeah?'

'Why did you grab me'

'I thought you were Bucky' Just as he said that, the same man from the bus stop turned the corner.

'hey, it's little miss doppelganger' he smiled.

'You're Bucky?' your jaw hit the ground. He laughed at your shock then glanced down at Steve and your hands intertwined. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve.

'Well you work fast'

'I had nothing to do with it. It was fate' Steve retorted

'You mean...'

'Yep' 

He sighed then came very close to you placing a hand on your shoulder. 'Good luck' he said, before walking away

You laughed at his words and looked back up at Steve who was rolling his eyes. You didn't need luck. You just needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up earlier but I've been super busy so probably expect the next one a little while away again but less than a week. Thanks for the requests, I've already started to write them. Again, I'm not sure when I will actually get them up but I'll do my best. Kee requesting and let me know what you think :)


	3. Steve Rogers: the creep in the bar

You were sat at a bar, drowning in your sorrows once again. You really should have learnt by now that dating someione who wasn’t yoursoulmate was a waste of time and you were only going to get hurt. This must have been your five relationship to end like this.

You dated someone to preoccupy yourself before you met the one you were destined to be with forever and at some point in the relationship, your partner had met their one true love. Leaving for an awkward conversation and a trip to your local bar.

It was getting quite late now but you didn’t care. You only cared about trying to forget about your latest distraction. As you sipped on your fifth beer, you analysed your soul tattoo. It had the name ‘Steve Grant Rogers’ on it. When you first found out what it actually meant, you hadn’t done what most of your friends did, which was search the internet. If it happened, it happened. Although that view was starting to become more and more bleak.

You sighed, finishing your bottle and signalling for the bartender to get you another. He had seen you in here enough to know not to question your alcoholism. You even knew him by name. Jerry. He was pretty nice. Although it was hard to tell when you could hardly ever remember the nights you spent in there.

But you did know that he had met his soulmate. Before you got shit faced, you would catch up a little. He had two kids, one had just started high school. They were tough at times apparently but he loved them none the less. It was easier with his husband by his side.

You didn’t even find out his soulmate was a ‘he’ until your second breakup. His story was adorable and it always gave you hope that one day you would find your soulmate too.

By the time you finished your sixth beer, you had noticed a man staring at you. 

Staring was an understatement. He was a little tipsy himself and was practically undressing you with his eyes. Sure you wanted to get back into another distraction quickly but you weren’t that desperate.   
He also gave off a pretty creepy vibe. You turned back to your drink and tried to ignore his gaze. It was working until you saw him walk over to you.

‘So what’s a pretty young lady like yourself doing in a place like this’ he slurred

‘Trying to enjoy a drink’ you replied blankly

‘Hey, don’t be like that. What’s your name sugar?’ he gave you a sickeningly sweet smile

‘Leave me alone okay? I don’t want to get with you’ you said. You were tired and couldn’t be asked to even try and be polite at first

Clearly, he couldn’t take no for an answer. He put his hand on your shoulder and started to let it trail down to the small of your back.

‘Come on. Let’s head back to my place and get to know each other a little’ he said. You began to become a little scared now as his arm started to snake around your waist tightly. You could feel him getting ready to pull you out of the bar kicking and screaming.

You looked pleadingly to Jerry and thankfully he saw your distress.

‘He man, she said no. Jus head on back over to your seat’

‘If I remember correctly, I’m a paying customer. Besides she don’t mind do you sweet cheeks’

You were about to respond when a man tapped your attacker on the shoulder

‘The lady asked you to leave her alone’ you turned to see a very handsome man. Well built with blond hair.

‘Hey back off man, this ain’t got nothing to do with you’ he said, trying to turn back to you. But this new guy pulled his shoulder back, forcing him away from you

‘No, she’s clearly uncomfortable jackass so I’ll ask you nicely one more time. Leave her alone’

‘What are you gonna do if I don’t’ said the man cockily. That was the final straw. Before anyone knew what was happening, the man punched the first guy square in the jaw, sending him stumbling over a table.

He quickly grabbed your hand, slammed a twenty on the bar and dragged you out.

You would have fought him, but for some reason, you trusted this man and you knew it was better than staying back in there with that creep.

You got out but the man kept walking and didn’t stop until you’d turned a couple of corners and he was sure the guy wasn’t following you. He turned to you.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, concern lacing his voice

‘Yeah, just a little shaken’ you confessed. It was at this point you realised you’d left your jacket back at the bar as the New York wind began to pick up.

You shivered and try to hug your arms fro warmth but it was pretty useless. Thankfully the man noticed and didn’t hesitate in taking off his jacket and offering it to you

‘Thanks’ you said quietly, taking the jacket and wrapping it around yourself

‘Sorry for basically dragging you out of there. It’s always dangerous for a woman in these streets. Not saying that you can’t handle yourself or anything, just that, you know there are loads of stories and sometimes people don’t take women seriously on hoe unsafe they can feel so I thought maybe you would want some help. But I’m sure you’re a strong independent woman and \I’m rambling now…sorry’ he stuttered. You noticed how the confidence he had earlier when he was fighting off the weirdo had gone and he was actually pretty shy.

‘hey it’s okay. It was amazing of you to do something like that for me’ he smiled sweetly at him. Maybe you’d found your next distraction.

‘What’s your name?’ he asked

‘y/n’ you said. His eyes widened in surprise

‘y/n y/l/n?’ he asked. Now it was your turn to be surprised

‘Yeah…how did you…’ you started, but he cut you off

‘I’m Steve Grant Rogers’ he said, holding his hand out excitedly. It was him. Your soulmate. Of all the places to meet him, fending off a creep at a bar was not the one you expected.

No more distractions. No more hopeless relationships. No more broken hearts. You stared at each other and laughed happily.

‘I was about to head back to my building. Do you want to come? You can meet my friends’ he suggested. It was a little sudden, but hey, you were going to spend the rest of your life with this guy, what’s the harm?

‘Sure’ you said. His told you his building was in walking distance. But when you got there, you were more than a little surprised. Yes it was technically a building that he lived in, but you expected apartments, not THE Stark tower. 

He smirked at your dropped jaw.

‘Come on, I want to show you to my friends’

‘Wait your friends as in the Avengers?’ you asked. You could feel yourself getting light headed, then you realised something. ‘Wait are you an avenger?’

‘Captain America at your service ma’am’ he said, bowing ever so slightly and offering out his arm. Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in ages I've just been slammed with work and had loads of writers block. Please send suggestions but hopefully the creative juices are flowing a little more now so the chapters should start coming more frequently. Also you don't have to suggest entire plots, maybe just a character (or a plot with no character preference) I don't mind. But I love getting suggestions from all of you so don't be shy :)


	4. Clint Barton: Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Josephine+Fanton (I know this is over a month late but I'm really bad at updating)

Your soulmark words had caused you to feel a lot of things since you got them. At first, it was confusion. Then worry. The most recent and ongoing one being anger. You just couldn’t believe your soulmate had spoiled an entire franchise for you before you even knew it existed, before the creator even knew it existed

‘I can’t believe Dumbledore died’

Those words were etched on the small of your back since the day you turned ten. You were concerned about this Dumbledore person. You wanted to know how you knew them, why they were dead.

You had never been one for reading when you were younger, but the day you saw the first Harry Potter film, you went and bought all the books. You had to find out if your soulmate had spoiled this for you.

It took you about three weeks to get through all of them, but by the end, you were almost glad you did and culdn’ wait to go see the rest of the films.

So the years went on and eventually, the lights came up as Harry Potter and the half blood prince finished. You sighed as you heard mild sobbing around you. Then a voice

‘I can’t believe Dumbledore died’ your eyes widened. You couldn’t believe it. Your soulmate was right behind you. After all these years. You were ecstatic.

However, that was not what came out of your mouth.

You got up abruptly and screamed angrily at him

‘You, you’re the one’

A stunned silence came over the theatre as everyone stopped to see what was going on

The man had short golden brown hair and was pretty good looking if you did say so yourself, but that didn’t matter right now. He looked almost scared then a flash of recognition came over him

‘that’s not really how I imagined that being said’ he said

‘Try having an entire film spoiled for you’ you said, tugging down your shirt to reveal your words. ‘I’ve been ready to punch you my entire life’ you chuckled

‘You wanna go get a drink?’ 

‘Sure. Coffee or alcohol?’ you said with a smirk

‘How about some wine, at my place?’

‘lead the way’

 

*three years later*

 

‘I remember that day clear as crystal. He took me back to his place, which he had failed to tell me was the Avengers tower’ you said, giving him a pointed look. ‘We finally exchanged names and Clint here couldn’t have been more perfect if he tried. I only knew one other person from the tower, Natasha, who he was seeing the movie with.

‘As you can imagine, I was pretty intimidated. Knowing an actual assassin. And then finding out my soulmate was also an assassin, well that was both terrifying and comforting. Comforting because I knew that whatever crazy situation I got myself into, he could help me get out. But also terrifying because of the jobs he went on.

‘He was never the only one, Nat always went with him, promised to get him back alive. Although there was one where they both came back. Bloodied and bruised, multiple broken bones. Nat was still conscious but Clint didn’t wake up for a couple of days. I talked with her a lot. I found out he shielded her from a grenade which was why he was so beaten up, because even though I always made Nat promise to get him home, he knew that both I and him wouldn’t be able to live with ourselves if something happened to her.

‘That moment was the moment I really decided to marry him. I knew it would happen eventually, but that moment, when I found out just how amazing and selfless he was, was the moment I fell even more in love with him.

‘I hope there are more moments like that, for both of us, but even if there aren’t, I can be happy knowing that I get to wake up next to that man for the rest of my life’ you said looking back at him, tears slowly coming down your cheeks as he got up quickly and brushed them away, kissing you deeply

‘I love you Mrs Barton’

‘And I love you Mr Barton’ you said, smiling as he pulled you in for another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, over a month later and she FINALLY posts. I just saw this post on Tumblr a little while ago and loved it so I wanted to write one. Also, someone suggested I do Clint or Doctor Strange and I felt Clint suited this better, but a Doctor Strange one IS coming, as are all the other suggestions you guys said. Feel free to request and as long as they're Marvel characters, they don't have to be Avengers and you can suggest plots too if you want


End file.
